Vehicles, especially mass-transit vehicles, such as aircraft, busses, passenger railways, subways, trams, ships, ferries, or the like, often use projected images to communicate information to the passengers. However, the surfaces on, and in, vehicles are often curved, or otherwise irregular, making projection of an image problematic. Dynamic projection systems and methods exist to compensate for the curvatures or irregularities, but they are often costly and complicated. Additionally, existing dynamic projection systems are relatively heavy and bulky and take up substantial space on the vehicle. Other drawbacks and disadvantages of existing systems also exist.